We're In This Together
by auroraborealis07
Summary: Beck and Jade have to face the gang after getting back together. Set after Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. I wrote this while I was watching Garfield with my brother so it might be a little weird. Sorry for suckish summary.
1. Denial

They sat watching a movie on his laptop, his arms around her. She was wearing a black tank top and black demin jeans, and he was wearing ripped jeans and his red flannel T-shirt he sometimes gave her. As the credits came on the screen, he looked out the bulletproof glass widnows at the inky black night.

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like," Beck said, thinking out loud. He was surprisd when she jerked away from him to lie down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he closed his laptop.

"Nothing," Jade snapped.

"Why are you so unenthusiastic about Monday?" he asked, lying down next to her. "Every time I bring it up you get uncomfortable."

"Shut up," she moaned, sitting up, pushing him away. He stared at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. There was something that was off. Every time he brought up the idea of going back to school she changed the subject. The last time they had actually gone to school they had been broken up. That's when it clicked in him.

"Hey, Jade." She turned as he sat up to face her.

"Does the idea of going back to school make you nervous?"

She put on her best surprised look, but he saw straight through it. "Why would the idea of going back to school make me nervous?"

"Because we're together again, and it's new to you." Jade stared at him, looking wide-eyed and unreadable. He leaned in and kissed her. "It's OK. I'm nervous, too."

She pushed him away again, looking skeptical. "Beck," she started to say, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Sshh,. It's alright. We'll be fine. Plus," he added admittedly, running a hand through his hair, "I want to make sure everyone knows you're mine again." She laughed at that, which was good.

"Like kissing me in front of the entire school wasn't enough." Jade nodded. "Right. That's hilarious."

Just don't get too jealous tomorrow, Beck thought. Then he pushed her down on the bed and kissed her.

"Tomorrow, just stay close to me," she said, before closing her eyes and allowing him to kiss the breath out of her.


	2. What she had missed

**AN: Writing this was on my list of things I need to do before Victorious ends. I'm so sad, but I know that all of the actors will go very far. I think that we should all just be grateful that Victorious happened. This is the Monday morning after Beck and Jade got back together. Sorry if it's short, I wrote it really fast.**

Jade woke up the next morning to the sound of Beck making coffee for her.

"Come on, babe, get up," he told her, looking up from the coffee-maker. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers back over her head. She didn't have the willpower, let alone the energy, to get up.

"Come on," he said again, trying to pull her out of the bed. Jade finally grabbed the coffee from him and sat up. For awhile they didn't talk, just sat there drinking coffee and he stroked her hair. Tasting Beck's coffee was strange - he always had made coffee for her, but she hadn't had it in awhile. It was literally the best coffee ever.

"Let's go," Beck said, handing her her clothes and kissing her forehead. Jade found herself not able to take her eyes off of him as he led her to his car to drive her to school since she didn't like driving in the daylight. She stared out the window at the chirping birds and bland gray buildings, and that's when it came to her - that she was noticing all of the things that she had missed about him. It was the one rule that her dad had bothered to teach her: Never take anything for granted. Jade had had an overdose of this phrase when she was broken up with Beck. A part of her still felt like she still should be mad at him for not keeping his promise, but she wasn't because she could never deal with the consequences of listening to that small part of her. It was like when she was with Beck, the vulnerable side of her was in charge. And, she couldn't help thinking as they pulled up in front of Hollywood Arts, maybe that meant that vulnerable side wasn't something to be ashamed of.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally I'm back, I haven't posted in awhile. It took me forever to write this because a lot of things are going on in my life so please be nice and R/R. **

Jade couldn't remember how many times she had walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, but shehadneve seen so many people staring at her as Beck's arm wound around her waist.

Cat ran up to them, her brigh mocha eyes full of joy.

"Yay, you guys are back together!" she said.

"Yeah," Jade said, smiling at the girl's energetic face. She leaned against Beck and let herself relax against him.

"Hey, Beck," Tori said behind them. Jade fel her muscles tense up again, but Beck rubbed her hand in soothing circular motions.

"Hi, Tori."

"We better go to class!" Cat said, running past them, her bright red hair bouncing behind her.

Jade once again fet that bittersweet feeling as Beck gradually let go of her.

* * *

Two classes later,she was still feelin that bittersweet feeling. Wil pssng the janitor's closet to go tolunch she heard an achingly familiar voice drift through the door. "So when ae you going to tell her that?"

Jade froze and backedup. The voice was Tori's.

"I don't think I can tell her," Beck replied. Jade pressed he cheek to the cool wooden door to hear better.

"Well, that's not right," Tori sad.

"It's okay," Beck told her. "I just can't let her go again."

"You really care about her, huh," Tori said. "I'm sorry, I justdidn't think you guys wol get back toethr."

"Me neither," Jade heard Beck say. She unstuck her cheek from the door. "I mean, I love Jade, but she just never let me think that we would be together again."

"But," Tori said slowly, "you're happy now, right?"

"Yeah, but I just don't want to lose her again. I think I care more than she knows. I think she still is kind of mad at me."

"Well,if you need anything you can call me, okay?" Tori said.

"Okay," Beck said, opening the closed closet door as Jade jumped back from it. "Hi," Beck said to her.

"Hey Jade, um see ya," Tori said quickly. The next thing Jade knew they were alone. Jade pushed Beck back into the janitor's cloet, slamming the door.

"What do you mean I'm still mad at you?! And what did you mean you could call her anytime?"

"Jade, I'm not going to call her. She was just being nice," Beck told her in his reasoning voice. "And you can't get mad at me for what I said."

"I'M NOT MAD AT YOU!" Jade shouted. "I just want to know why you were talking to Tori about me, and how I'm still mad at you and how I never let you give me another chance!"

"I never said that! Jade, just let me explain, she was just worried about me-"

"And so you told her she could call you? You told her I was mad at you?"

"Okay, I didn't mean it that way," Beck said. "I was trying to tell her that I love you and I don't want to let go of you again. It was too hard to not be with you."

Jade's face softened, and Beck pulled her to him, kissing her. "Come on, you can't get mad at me for that." Jade smiled at him, but it wasn't until later when she realized that they had had their first fight since they had gotten back together. And somehow, that worked for both of them, that they were back to normal again, that they could completely relax when they were alone. And if that fight was okay with both of them, it would surely be alright in the end.


End file.
